Hunting Grounds in Isle Delfino
by blueraven14
Summary: The Teen Titans have re-encountered their nemesis Slade! But he is located in none other than the beautiful island of Isle Delfino. They will have to team up with Mario and the gang as they defeat their arch-nemesis, Bowser.
1. The Return of Slade

**_Author's Comments: _****Hi there guys! So this is a cross-over of Teen Titans and Super Mario Sunshine. If you haven't heard of the game, LOOK IT UP or buy it...do something! I hope that helps you understand better. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Teen Titans or Super Mario Sunshine. Crappers. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Return of Slade**

"Robin! Why not?" Beast Boy whined. He was holding a small brochure right in front of his face in the kitchen. It was earlier that he went out to get the mail and had found it along with a new ventilator for Cyborg's "baby", and he was excited after _reading_ it. He had never read something with so many words before!

"Beast Boy, we're not going! We're heroes; we don't take vacations," Robin protested. Beast Boy sighed and threw the brochure (accidentally) at Raven. She picked it up and looked at him with her stern expression.

"If this is another one of your "help me so we can go on vacation" plans, count me out," she said dryly, tossing the brochure on the coffee table. Beast Boy frowned and jumped over the couch to her and got on his knees.

"Ple-ease, Rae? I swear I won't annoy you after we go!" Beast Boy begged plea-fully. Raven didn't look at him; she just kept her head down in her book. He morphed into a kitten and did the face for her. Raven had then looked at Beast Boy and grimaced, hoping she wouldn't lose this battle. She eventually gave up and turned to Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Please Robin...for the team's sake," Raven asked, as he saw hope in her eyes. Robin grimaced and dug a hand through his hair.

"Fine," he muttered darkly. "We'll go."

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and swung Raven around, his grin nearly covering his face. Raven's eyes glowed white as he put her down gently.

"Sweet! We're going on another vacation!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. Cyborg ran right in as he heard him shouting.

"Yo! What's this I hear 'bout a vacation?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"Dude! You heard me! We're going to the islands, man!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs with joy.

"Well alright!" he said, high-fiving me. Starfire flew in quickly as she heard the news.

"We are going to this 'islands' very soon, friends?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin. Robin nodded guiltily and looked over at the other three Titans.

"Glorious! I shall go to the Mall of Shopping with friend Raven!" Starfire gushed, grabbing Raven from the boys. "Come along, friend Raven! We are going to journey to the Mall of Shopping to buy some-"

Starfire was interrupted by an alarm from the television. All five Titans looked at the screen with furious expressions. And who was on the screen?

It was none other than Slade. He had returned.

"Hello, Titans. Long time, no see," he said mockingly.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "Slade. What do you want? Revenge? Raven? Money?"

"Or how about my foot up your - mmph!" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven's hand over his mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I have a new secret hideout. It's nice, hot and very luxurious. Very inviting, too," he said with slight happiness.

Beast Boy looked at the brochure, his mouth still covered by Raven's hand. His eyes widened and he tried to get Robin's attention, but it was hopeless. Robin's attention was focused on Slade.

"We'll meet again, dear Titans. We'll see what the future brings," Slade said, and the screen went to black.

Raven's hand was pulled off by an annoyed Beast Boy, and he ran to Robin, showing him the brochure.

"Dude! 'Hot'? 'Nice'? 'Luxurious'? He's on the island in the brochure!" Beast Boy explained, sounding very panicky. Robin's eyes widened and realized that Beast Boy was right. The place where the transmission was held looked like a volcano. Robin turned to the other three Titans and gave them their instructions.

"Cyborg; find out where the transmission was located. Star, Raven; go to the mall and try to find us some disguises and clothes. And Beast Boy; we're gonna need a holo-ring for you."

Beast Boy held his hand up to his forehead like a soldier.

"Yes, SIR! ...wait, what?" Beast Boy said, looking at Robin with a confused look.

"You can't go to the location because Slade will recognize you," Robin said, turning around to Cyborg. "And Cy! We're also gonna need a holo-ring for Beast Boy. He's gonna get caught easily if Slade finds a green man wandering around the island."


	2. A Rocky Start

**_Author's Comments: _Hey there again! So I will be updating some more chapters, since some people liked the first, I will be continuing it! I hope I will finish this by the end of this summer. :3 Wish me luck.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bah! I know what to say!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A Rocky Start**

The sun was still sitting behind the dark horizon as the Titans managed to wake up from their slumber. Beast Boy was definitely not thrilled to be dragged out of bed at 4:30 in the morning. Raven was already down in the kitchen making her tea as Cyborg cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Aw, dude! Why'd we have to leave _so early_? God!" Beast Boy whined, startling Raven. She looked at him with slight concern and grumpiness.

"Oh, really? How do you think I felt when _I_ was dragged out of MY bed?" Raven growled, watching him look sorry for her.

"You always get up early, don't you? To meditate?" Beast Boy asked politely.

"Yes, but I don't choose to_,_" Raven replied calmly. Beast Boy just shrugged and grabbed his tofu waffles and wolfed them down. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire had finally showed up to get their breakfast when Robin had to make an announcement.

"Uh...you guys are probably gonna kill me when I say this..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
>"We're gonna be flying at 11:30, not 7:30."<p>

Beast Boy's small tired eyes grew to the size of soccer balls. He looked like he wanted to rip his hair out and scream at the top of his lungs, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Are you _kidding me_? I got up early for _nothing_? Augh!" Beast Boy bellowed, slamming his fists on the table. Raven grabbed his shoulder gently, and rose her eyebrows in concern.

"Robin...maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to him this early in the morning," Raven said, a slightly worried tone in her voice. "We all know how much he hates being dragged out of bed like this."

"I should've told him later on, but then he would've flamed me," Robin said, cringing slightly at that thought. Beast Boy had eventually calmed down and threw himself down on the couch, trying to take a power nap. Raven sat next to him and got out her book, her tired eyes trying to keep themselves open.

"Boyfriend Robin I am most delighted to be journeying to this 'Isle Delfino' to learn more about their traditions and culture," Starfire squeaked.

"Yeah, man! I also heard they've got great seafood and landsites," Cyborg added.

"I'm only going so Beast Boy won't be annoying us after the trip," Raven said dryly, a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Guys, for the last time, this isn't a vacation!" Robin bellowed. "This is a mission to find out what Slade is up to, and we have to stop him before the people of Isle Delfino are done for!"

"Uh, dude, that's what you said last time when we went to Japan. So we're probably gonna be kicking back and relaxing while we try to find Slade. Remember what the brochure-thingy said: _"To relax and unwind your stresses and worries"_, Beast Boy retorted.

Raven looked at him as if he came from another dimension.

"Um, yeah, what he said. Besides, I heard they havegreat meditation classes on the island," Raven said, not sounding like herself _at all_. Raven just looked at everyone and returned to her book, slightly blushing at her opinion.

Robin grimaced and just turned away to Cyborg to get his breakfast, completely oblivious to everyone around him.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

The 5 teens had finally descended the Tower roof to fly to Isle Delfino . Beast Boy was now awake and feeling hyper-active. He didn't stop talking the whole time taking off from the Tower roof.

"Hey man! I know you're awake and all, but can you just _shut the hell up_? It's bad enough that we heard this for the last 5 years. We don't wanna hear you during the trip either!" Cyborg groaned. Beast Boy was going to open his mouth again, but he had a feeling something was going through Cyborg's head, and he shut it immediately.

"Okay, Titans, prepare for take off!" Robin announced through the communication systems. "Everyone ready? Starfire?"

"Check!"

"Raven?"

"Ready."

"Beast Boy"

"I'm ready!"

"Cyborg?"

Nothing came through.

"Cy?"

"Huh?" Cyborg stuttered. "Oh, ready." he yawned.

"Alright," Robin said, pulling the steering wheel. "In 3, 2, 1. Say goodbye to Jump City."

The T-Ship had descended from the roof and into the stormy clouds, giving themselves a nice view of an incoming thunderstorm.

_**A few hours later...**_

The once beautiful T-ship was in ruins after they encountered a rough thunderstorm. The whole ship was tattered: the orange coating was chipped and broken off from the edges, the glass and lights were torn off and bits of glass were surrounding the Titans' seats and cabins.

Cyborg was in his seat crying his eyes out at all of his hard work and labor going to waste by the storm. Raven and Starfire were practically flying, while Raven was holding an unconscious Beast Boy in her arms.

Robin was still inside the T-ship with Cyborg, attempting to fly the ship until it reached Isle Delfino. Due to the GPS system going haywire, he tried his best to read the map while flying at the same time. Multi-tasking was definitely not one of Robin's favorite hobbies.

They continued flying for an hour or so until a dolphin shaped island appeared above the crystal blue sea.


End file.
